Nightmares and Scares
by Kitty girl78
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper Vanished! Wait- What?


**Nightmares and Scares**

**Author**: Miyu Kouzukii

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Summary: **Chad Dylan Cooper Vanished! Wait- What?

**Pairing:** Sonny and Chad

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong solely to whosoever created them. But this plot and title belong to the author.

* * *

**Sonny POV**

_I woke up and went to work as usual. I sighed. It was going to be one of the same days; Put up with Tawni, try not to be weirded out by Nico, Grady and Zora, and last, but not the least, fight with Chad over some stupid topics._

_As I neared the studio, I noticed that Instead of Chad's face on the Mackenzie Falls poster, there was Skyler's Face. _

_Huh? That was wierd. Maybe Mackenzie Falls had a new twist. But as far as I knew, there were no sudden twists in Mackenzie Falls. After all, I had been following it, watching each and every episode without fail._

_As I entered the studio, I went straight for her Dressing Room. I would Go and ask Chad about the Mackenzie Falls Mess afterwards._

_I entered her Dressing room to find Tawni sitting on her Orange Couch, looking at herself in the mirror._

"_Hey Tawni! Did you notice anything weird about the Mackenzie Falls poster today?"_

_Tawni, completely ignoring my greeting said "Of course not. It's the same poster as yesterday. Besides, why do you care about that snobbish Drama series?"_

"_What do you mean it's the same as yesterday? It has Skylers face instead of Chads!"_

"_Chad? Who's Chad?"_

_I gave her a look. _

"_Chad? Chad Dylan Cooper? CDC?"_

"_Sonny, I think you need some rest. There is no one called Chad in the studios."_

"_Tawni, stop joking. Seriously, where is Chad?" I said, now panicking._

"_Sonny, I said there is no one called Chad in the studios! Go and Check for yourself."_

_So I ran towards the Mackenzie Falls set and I saw them rehearsing._

_I ran into Charisty._

"_Charisty, where is Chad?"_

"_Chad? Who's Chad?"_

_I gave her a look of horror._

"_What do you mean whose Chad? He plays Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls!"_

"_Seriously, Sonny, I thought you were one of the smart Random's."_

"_But-"_

"_Sonny, Skyler has been playing Mackenzie since the show started."_

_This could not be happening. Chad just vanished! And how can people not remember him? He was one of the most evident people in the studios!_

_I ran toward Chad's dressing room, ignoring Charisty's calls, and opened the door, only to find 'Skyler' written instead of 'Chad' on the walls and pictures of Skyler instead of Chad's._

_I then proceeded to run towards the cafeteria and look for him._

_Nope, no Chad._

_I ran to the 'Wall of Fame' and looked for Chad's photos._

_Nope, none._

_I then tried to call Chad._

_I didn't have his number. And all those texts he had sent me weren't there either._

_I then tried to check Chad's blog._

_There was no Blog about Chad Dylan Cooper.  
_

_What was happening? Where had Chad gone? How come nobody but me remembered him?_

_I slid down the wall and started crying. This could not be happening. Chad was the love of my life. He could not be gone! _

"Whoa!"

I sat up. I was in my dressing room. I think I fell asleep. I made a mental note not to sleep on Tawni's orange couch. It gave me nightmares.

So if this was a dream (more of a nightmare), that meant Chad was here. In the studios.

I then made a run for it.

I saw Tawni in the cafeteria.

"Tawni Tawni Tawni Tawni Tawni!" I ran towards her.

"Whoa, I know my names good, but that doesn't mean you have to shout out my name numerous times. What's up with you?"

"Tawni, You know Chad Dylan Cooper, right? The greatest actor of our generation?"

"Sonny, What is _wrong _with you?"

"Tell me, you do know Chad, right?"

"Yes Sonny, I know him. I think you need some- SONNY!"

I ran off. I needed to go to the Mackenzie Falls set. Right now.

As soon as I entered, I ran for Charisty.

"Charisty, who plays Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls?"

"Sonny, what is wrong with you?"

"Tell me!"

"Chad Dylan Cooper!"

" Thank You!"

I again sped off to Chad's Dressing room. I had to find Chad and tell him how I felt. I was taking no more chances.

"Chad!"

I entered his dressing room. There was no one there. But at least it was CHAD'S dressing room.

"Chad, are you here?"

No answer.

What if my dream came true? What if Chad actually vanished? No, that was silly talk. Chad just couldn't vanish out of nowhere. And everyone knew who Chad was. Wait! What if Chad got kidnapped? What if aliens abducted him? Sonny Monroe, you are going insane. But where was Chad?

I tried calling Chad. It kept going to voice mail.

I started crying. Where was he?

I heard the door open. I looked up. Chad was talking on the phone.

"I want those posters up TODAY! Make sure you do, or you are fired!" He kept his phone back and looked up.

"Sonny?"

His eyes widened.

"Sonny, why are you crying? What happened? Who am I-"

He never got to complete the sentence. I ran up to him and hugged him as tight as I could.

He tensed at first, but then he hugged me back as tightly.

"Sonny? Sonny, look at me. What's wrong?"

I looked up. We went to the couch in his dressing room, and we sat down. I was still holding on to Chad, as if I was going to lose him if I let go.

"Chad! Thank god you are okay! I had a horrible nightmare! You vanished Chad! You weren't there! And Skyler Was Mackenzie! And Tawni and Charisty thought I was Crazy! And then I woke up, And I looked for you and called you and... and... I just want to tell you, I love you!"

Chad froze. But then he looked at me and smiled.

"I love you too, Sonny. But seriously, how can someone not know the CDC? And Skyler played Mackenzie? Pl-ease!"

I hugged him again. I was not letting him go anywhere.

"You know Sonny, I wish you had this nightmare before."

I smacked him on the head.

"No seriously, then we would have been together ages ago."

"Shut up Chad. You don't know how scared I was. I don't want to lose you."

He chuckled.

"I am not going anywhere Monroe."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone!

I know I haven't uploaded in ages, And I am sorry for that. :)

You see, I was trying to go to sleep yesterday, and I couldn't. Then I started thinking about nightmares, And I instantly loved this idea.

Hope you like it! :D

Please review!


End file.
